


Angel With A Shotgun

by Cloloa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloloa/pseuds/Cloloa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and newly human Castiel are on the subway when things suddenky take a turn for the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

Dean sat next to the newly fallen angel as the subway continued along its hourly route, the silence deafening. Cas was the first to speak. “So this is a subway” he said as more of a declaration than a question. “Yeah,” Dean replied as he slowly turned his head to face Cas. “Nothin’ too special.” The deep and entising blue of his fallen angel’s eyes was staring back at him.

   ‘His’ angel’s. Huh. Dean thought. He wished. For many years now, Dean had felt an attraction to Cas that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t deny, and it was killing him. For his entire life, Dean had only been attracted to females, and only ever wanted to be. But this was different. From knowing this man for so long, he believed he knew every single detail; the way he worked, the way he thought …

   “What are you thinking about, Dean?” Cas asked, moving closer and resting his left hanf on Dean’s shoulder. “Uh..I..uh..” Dean snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was still gazing at Cas, then shifted his gaze from Cas’s eyes to his hand, now touching his shoulder. “It’s just … uh … underground you know,” Dean swallowed and looked back into Castiel’s eyes, they were still on him. “Uh…” Dean gasped as he thought he saw the look of want in Cas’ face. “I see …” Cas replied.

   The two continued their shared gaze, and Dean could feel his heart rate increasing by the second. It felt so right, he knew this was what he wanted, and he wanted Cas closer, and based on the returned look it his fallen angel’s eyes, he felt that Cas wanted it too. He licked his lips.

   In a split second, the subway shook and sparks were now visible from the glass windows. “Abort, emergency exits, NOW!” the overhead speaker voice sounded with panic. The subway had derailed and was heading down a closed tunnel.

   Screaming passengers ran past the alert Dean and Cas, heading to the back of the subway car. One by one, people hurled themselves out of the emergency exits.

   Cas quickly rose to his feet, looked down at Dean and reached out his hand. “Cas, what…” Dean started before he was cut off by Cas grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, then in a brisk second had Dean’s face in his hands. “I will keep you safe.” Dean stared into his eyes and nodded after seeing the sincerity in them.

   Cas released Dean’s face and grabbed his hand once again, then began running towards the front of the subway train.

   They jumped from car to car as they made their way closer and closer to the first one. As they made their final jump and could see out the front windows the cement barrier at the end of the tunnel, Cas, still with a firm grip of Dean’s hand, pressed his back against the windows and took Dean’s other hand in his.

   Now face to face, the two so close their noses almost touching, Dean suddenly lost sight of everything except for his fallen angel standing so close to him. Their gazes met once again as their fingers tangled and Dean instinctively leaned his forehead against the man who he wanted so badly’s.

   “Do you trust me?” Cas asked as he continued to look deep into Dean’s emerald green eyes. Dean gasped and with all of his heart, replied “I trust you”.

   Cas turned around to see how close they were to the cement barrier, then turned back to Dean, released his hands, grabbed his face and pulled Dean’s lips down to his.

   Everything seemed to disappear around Dean as Castiel kissed him, this was everything he wanted. Nothing else mattered as Cas kept kissing him harder and more aggressively.

   Around them, sparks and metal shards flew as the subway train hit the barrier and just continued to crush. Cas had lifted Dean up onto his own feet as he pressed against him with force. Dean pressed back against his fallen angel with his lips just as fiercly. He found the edges of Cas’ trenchcoat and gripped him tight, pulling him closer just as Cas’ tongue searched through Dean’s mouth.

   Cas slightly pulled his lips away from Dean’s, giving him just enough room for him to mutter “Dean…”

   Dean took a step back and observed the forgotten surroundings. Cas was pinned up to the metal scrap that was just seconds ago, the subway. And Dean, was safe.

   Cas took a step forward and then turned his back to Dean. Dean lifted Cas’ clothing off of the top halg of his body and gashes, scrapes and cuts of all sorts were revealed.

   “Cas…” Dean began with his voice sounding full of grief, when Castiel suddenly interrupted, “wait”.

   One by one, Cas’ injuries began to heal, slower than normal, but they were still visibly healing. Dean stood bewildered as he watched Castiel’s back slowly return to its usual flawless self. Somehow Cas had managed to retain this one angelic ability, that had just saved both their lives.

    Dean reached out and pressed his hand to the warm small of Castiel’s back, then slowly spun his fallen angel around to face him.

   Once again their fingers tangles and they leaned their foreheads together, sharing breath. “I trust you” Dean softly repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> as you might have guessed from the title , the fic was based on what i would believe to be the story behind the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. listen to the song in the background while you read, hopefully you feel they match as much as i do ! :)


End file.
